Retrouvailles Revisited
by BrownSugarC
Summary: Christopher LaSalle and Sonja Percy were fictional characters that found a place in the hearts of their television fans. Many of us regretted that they were never provided with the love story they deserved so I wrote this one for them and am republishing it upon request.
1. Reflections

"Good morning Momma" Captain Christopher Johnson says to his mother as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh Christopher how handsome you look in your uniform. Why do you have it on today?"

"I told Dr. Collins that I would be at school today to see the JRROTC rifle team off to their competition"

"So what would you like to eat?" Erin asked her son.

"How about some scrambled eggs"

"Honey, while you're waiting, would you go out on the porch and greet Papa LaSalle. I heard him and that old dog of his out in the yard. He hardly slept last night. I know he misses mother. Your uncle Dylan told him that he didn't have to be so tough before we left for the viewing. I think it really helped to have their old friend from New York here. Miss Tammy cried and that allowed him to cry with her. I'd only seen him cry two other times. One when my grandmother died and then when his old boss "King" died."

"Good morning Papa LaSalle" young Christopher says as the screen door slams behind him.

"Hey Marine, what are you up to? Are you too embarrassed to come give your grandfather a hug?"

"No Papa" he says as he embraces his grandfather as he slowly rises from his rocker.

"How are you doing Papa" he asks as he gazes at him intently?

"I'm all right" he says with resolve.

"Papa that's all right. I miss Nana too. I will miss her letters. She wrote me faithful while I was at boot camp and when I was stationed at the Embassy in France. I got a letter from her just last week. My girl was at the house when I opened it and she gave that 'WTH' look as she observed Nana's handwriting. She was one of the few people who still wrote handwritten letters and one of the few people that understood that 'mail call' was still important to GIs. I could put her letters in a pocket and pull them out when I was on a ship during a communications blackout. I still remember her coming to my short order drill competitions at MLK."

"She loved you boy. She's the one that insisted that your father name you after me."

"What do you have there Papa" young Christopher asks LaSalle?

"Oh it's an old photo of your grandmother on one of our assignments. She jumped into the river to save herself and a subject from getting shot. She looked and smelled like a wet dog. Triple PPP took this photo then told her to go home and get cleaned up 'cause she stunk!"

"Papa I remember you telling me about meeting Nana and working with her but you never said a whole lot about how you found her after she left New Orleans."

"Well, that's a long story Chris and I hear your mother calling. Remind me and I will tell you that one another day."

Alone once again, Christopher LaSalle stroked his unshaven face and thought about the first day he met Sonja Percy as well as the day that she left New Orleans and all the time in between. He once again realized how he almost lost being 'forever happy' because he was a knucklehead. He smiled to himself as his thoughts turned to that next time he saw her and the ensuing years that they spent loving each other.


	2. The Assignment

"Good morning Christopheri."

"Oh, hell, what is it 'King'ii you don't call me that this early in the morning for nothing unless it's bad news."

"Depends on what you call bad news. You are being detailed to D.C. They still have a few holes from their recent losses. Evidentially the Director has an assignment that he thinks you can assist with. So go get your gear together including your passport. Unfortunately I do not know how long that you will be gone"

"Tammyiii. I'm going on a vacation" he says laughing.

"Where to?"

"Your old stomping ground Washington."

"Oh I have some great memories from being in D.C." Gregorio states. I'll give you a list of places to go. Maybe you can catch up with Percyiv. Suspecting she has found some good places to party since she has been there. I have only spoken to her once since she has been gone. I think she wanted to put us in the rear view mirror. "

"You can say it Tammy" LaSalle remarks. "You mean put me in the rear view mirror. We all know I'm the primary reason that she took off."

"I didn't say that to accuse you LaSalle" Tammy says softly.

"I know Tammy. I've done enough of that myself. I knew I should have spoken up when she first said she was leaving. Then when she showed up on the scene that day, I was relieved but not smart enough to rethink the situation."

"I never told you that on her last day we verbally spoke about 'what if'. It was too late then. It will take a long while to get her out of my heart though. Don't look at me like that Tammy. You know that I can be a knuckle head too. You also knew what was going on with us. I just couldn't see it. I thought I had stopped it but you were right. She's right here" he says as he points to his heart. "That's why you haven't seen me out a lot. I'll spend time with you guys and the boys on boy's night out, but I'm not ready to find another woman. Not until I can ditch this feeling, I mean these feelings."

"It hurts doesn't LaSalle? I miss her too. I had a long time to think in my counseling sessions. I can't believe that Sonja and I bonded so quickly. We had a lot of talks about you Christopher. I would gamble even further than what I said before. I think that the girl fell in love with you and if you will be honest with yourself, I think you cared more than you want to admit to yourself."

LaSalle was quiet as he got his stuff out of his desk and closet. "Tammy I need to go pack. Take care of yourself and the nerdy one. Text me Percy's phone number when you find will you please?"

Thanks to modern technology, Christopher LaSalle had no problem finding the D.C. NCIS offices. The first thing that he noticed was the heavy level of security and reminded himself that their office was recently bombed and there were several assassination attempts on agents and staff. He had hardly walked through the common area when he noticed the Director waiving to him from the balcony.

"Good Morning Agent LaSalle. Welcome to D.C. Is everything going well for you?" They exchange some small talk. "Well, I have some news for you. I will be detailing you to a multi-unit Task Force. It's a good thing we told you to bring your passport. You might well need it."

"I have been impressed with your leadership while your team searched for Agent Pride last year. This assignment will allow you to broaden your scope of the mission of NCIS and give you a different vantage point of agency interactions that we undertake. I know from your reports that you have worked with the FBI and the Coast Guard but there are a great number of agencies that we work with all over the world."

"Here is the address that you will need to report to in the morning. It's a non-descript looking building so put it in your directional equipment and it will get you there."

"Good luck and remember to keep your head down. While you're here, would you please take a few minutes to greet the team downstairs including the new workers in the lab? They could use seeing a friendly face.

Well, I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore LaSalle thinks. All I need is to be around a bunch of 'suits' that I don't know. Wish I could have stayed in 'Nola'.

i Christopher LaSalle, NCIS New Orleans, CBS

ii Duane 'King' Pride, NCIS New Orleans, CBS

iii Tammy Gregorio, NCIS New Orleans, CBS

iv Sonja Percy, NCIS New Orleans, CBS


	3. The Reunion

LaSalle tried once again to contact Percy at the number that Tammy provided to him. The voicemail was still full. That's it he decided. He would try again at the end of the week.

LaSalle made his way to the right address or so he thought. It was just a regular looking office building. Talk about cloak and dagger.

He entered the door and went through a normal security screen then was directed to an elevator. He thought it odd that it was on a different wall from where the other two were. When he got off however, it was like he was transported to a different world. Everything was shiny! Everyone was in suits and moving along.

"Agent LaSalle?"

"Yes" he responded wondering how she knew who he was.

"I'm Elly Johnson. Welcome. Do you need coffee?"

"No, I'm good" he responded while still looking a little shell shocked.

"We're still waiting for a couple of folks. Why don't you go on into Conference Room B over there and find a seat."

Seated, he looked out the window. There were cars everywhere he noticed as his mind wandered off. LaSalle knew her laugh as soon as he heard it and looked around to see Sonja Percy enter the room.

He stood open mouth waiving a shy waive until he finally got her attention. She gave him that classic Percy smile and made her way over to him.

"Chris LaSalle" she exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here from NCIS is all I can tell you."

"How long have you been here?"

"I flew in Saturday afternoon. I've tried to call you for three days Percy"

"Oh great, I never check out all those calls. They're usually just trying to sell me something. I just got back in Country last Tuesday and spent several days sleeping then got out briefed Thursday and Friday."

Just then in walks the Director and another suit that he didn't recognize.

_Sonja's View Point_

Parking is always ridiculous out here. I don't mind walking but getting all wet is not my idea of a good start to a day she thought to herself.

She couldn't believe that she being reassigned so soon. She hadn't even been back a week and still couldn't sleep. She was, however, eager to see what she would be doing this time.

No big deal. Elevator way over there she thought? WTH? Oh lookee here she thought as the door pops open. Look at the suits. She quickly realized that she was under dressed. "Hey is this the White Cloud Briefing" she asked? Gee there are quite a few people in here she thought.

Oh you are kidding me she thought as she looked across the room. I just know that that isn't Christopher LaSalle. Stop girl. Now don't run. Don't get excited. Be cool she thought as she held herself back from running to his seat.

"Chris LaSalle" she says as he embraces her. "It is so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on assignment."

"Me too.

"Here, sit down" LaSalle says to her as he points to the seat beside him.

Sonja looks over just then to see her boss and Director Vance walk into the room.

"Good Morning everyone. I'm Leon Vance director of NCIS. This is assistant Director John King from the FBI.

"This is Elly Johnson who has been assigned as the Project Operation Officer. We'll dispense with the pleasantries right now. We are going to pass out the briefing books and get started".

90 minutes later

"Okay everyone. We are going to take a lunch break here. There are boxed lunches right across the hall. Remember to leave what you have heard this morning in this room."

"So LaSalle, how are you?" Percy asks as they move down the hallway

"Better now that I see you. The D.C. people are still reeling from Clay's death and Abbey leaving. Getting the director back was no picnic for them either. He looks better in person than on the screen. I heard they broke him up pretty bad. Now that they are all back together, you can see they are still off their game."

"So where are you staying?"

"The Waterfront" he replies

"You're kidding that's just about two miles from me" Sonja replies.

"So do you have plans for tonight" LaSalle asks? "How about dinner?"

"Hey that sounds great. I know this place where we can both eat. They have dancing too." "Hey I have to go by my office after we are done" Percy says. "Why don't I pick you up about 5:30 then I can go home and change. Looks like everybody's heading back. We better get going."


	4. Catch Up

"So I forgot to ask you if you missed me" Sonja inquires with a mischievous look on her face?"

"Yes we miss you Percy, it's so quiet without you!"

"So how is everybody? Pride? Did he get it together yet?"

"He's really working on it Percy. I wish you give the guy a break."

"What about my girl?" No response. "Chris, Chris, look at me. How's Tammy? I heard about the kidnapping. When I called her she changed the subject."

"She was having some issues before that" he spoke up. "The agency psychologist made her go to counseling after the kidnapping."

"Wait Chris. Hold that thought we're here at the restaurant. Do you mind if we just do take out?"

"Sure Percy, that sounds fine. I heard about this fabulous place that you're supposed to have".

_Later at Percy's Condo_

"Now tell me about my girl Chris" Sonja asks with intensity?

"She started spinning out right after you left. You know Tammy she can deflect and come back at you in a different direction and keep you frustrated."

"Unlike me, huh?" Percy says as she rolls her eyes at LaSalle.

"Sabastian nailed it first. Evidentially she had a series of one night stands. I noted she hadn't always showered when she came in."

"I guess I could have done better keeping touch with her but, but…" Sonja sputters out.

"But what Percy" LaSalle asks sarcastically as he tries to stare a hole through Percy?"

"But I thought that I really needed a clean break."

"You mean from me, right" he says with more intensity.

"Don't LaSalle. We're supposed to be enjoying our reunion right now. Let me grab a quick shower. I'll put the food in the warmer"

"Man I feel a lot better" Percy says as she re-enters the room. "I usually run at this time of day but I guess one day won't kill me. Hey the wine glasses are over there" she says pointing.

LaSalle leans forward and takes a deep breath as Percy passes by and catches a whiff of the soap on her skin and then smiles.

"What was that looking for?"

"Oh, I just had a memory."

"A memory with a smile like that?"

"Well it was about you" he responds"

"Me?"

"Yes, every morning when you would get into my truck I could smell that soap on your skin."

"What are you doing LaSalle?" She ask as he moves toward her

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Chris responds still closing the distance between them.

"Chris don't." Percy said with a very weak protest.

"Don't what. Don't kiss you here or touch your neck here. If you really want me to stop just say so Sonja"

"The food."

"It'll wait." Chris says as he peppers her neck and throat with kisses."

"Okay LaSalle let's eat before the food gets too dry."

"If you insist" he says as he lets her back out of his affectionate embrace "but I assure you we will come back to this. I don't suppose you have any Bonnie Raitt or Faith Hill" he asks?

"The computer is on the other side of that wall. You can put it on the sound system."

After they eat LaSalle goes in and changes the music to a song that he could have written 'Give Into Me'. "Come here and dance with me Percy"

With his arms around Percy LaSalle says "I have really missed you City Mouse."

"I can see." Sonja exclaims.

"You don't really expect me to be this close to you like this and not have my body respond do you?" he asks.

"I don't know what to think Chris. The last thing that I expected today was to see you again." Stepping out of his arms Sonja says. "Look let's just dial it back and call Gregorio."

"Alright if that's what you want."

"Hey Tammy."

"Hey LaSalle what's up?"

"Look who I ran into" he says as he moves his phone."

"Sonja, Sonja how are you?" Tammy exclaims.

"I'm fine but I don't know why you needed me and didn't call?"

"Thanks big mouth Chris." Tammy responds.

"Tammy I will always be here for you. Sorry that we can't tell you what's going on here.

"Well I'm just glad to see that the mouse twins are back together." They chat for a few minutes and then Tammy says "Hey guys, I have to go. Good seeing you both."

"Look Chris, I probably need to get you back to the hotel. We have a long day tomorrow with the mission prep" as she stands up.

"All right Percy. Just so you know that I would like to stay a while longer."

"Not today Chris. First I still have laundry to catch up with. Second, you can't stay any longer because I may be tempted not to let you go" she says with half a smile.

"Well will you give me a good night kiss?"

"I guess if that will get you out the door."

Sonja found the soul station and before she turned up the music she says "take a good look. You're probably going to need to know how to get back to your hotel in the dark eventually."

LaSalle turned his head, looked out the window and smiled broadly to himself.

"We're here Country Mouse. Good night and rest well. Say I can just pick you up on the way in tomorrow."

"I think that that would be just fine Percy."

"Okay, I'll see you at 7."


	5. The Operation

So the time had come to find out exactly what Christopher LaSalle would be doing for the next few weeks. Percy thought about how she had to make Chris go back to his hotel and sleep. He has no idea the amount of information that they will be throwing at us tomorrow. Percy knew that while you could take notes, they have to stay in your folder which is locked up each night. Every morning participants check their folder out and every night back in with their thumb print. Percy recalled seeing them go get a guy once and once they got the folder back they helped him pack and put him on a plane back to where ever he came from.

Chris must have run that morning because he looked red faced when he got into Percy's vehicle.

"Good morning Country Mouse."

"Hey beautiful. Can I kiss you lipstick and all? Does it stay on forever? Thank you. I think that will get me to lunch."

"Here. Take this and try getting it off." She says as she hands him a tissue.

Chris proceeded to ask Percy a bunch of questions. She finally said "it's just something that you have to experience for yourself. It cannot be fully explained, just experienced.

"Hey LaSalle. I haven't seen you in years. What are you up to?"

"Craig Johnson? Where are you now? Still with NCIS?"

"Yes, I'm in Boston. I got detailed for this assignment. I have no idea why I'm on an overseas gig".

"Are you going in here too?" LaSalle responds pointing to the White Cloud Briefing room.

"Yeah. I have no idea what's going on."

"Everybody grab a seat please. We'll reconfigure the room this afternoon. After a quick up brief, we'll give you some time to read through the entire mission. Remember it's classified so you should not be discussing this with anyone outside of this secure room except for the two directors."

"All right ladies and gentlemen. We need you to come up one at a time and met Agent Kelly over there. He will pull your prints from the system and assign your briefing packing. You need to try to memorize as much data as you can over the next few weeks. You are allowed to take notes but nothing can leave this room until we issue you your new identity papers. Even then you can only take the assigned passport, drivers' license and credit cards for this mission."

All of you have bolted safes in your living quarters. If you are staying in a contract hotel, we will assign you a safe in the secure room in this facility. There may come a day when you will need to completely swap out your legal identity with the one in your briefing folders. On that day, you will exchange those credentials with every identifying document in your bags, purses, suitcases and briefcase as well as your birth certificate and government issued passport."

"All right so let's get started."

"This is John Pierre Moreau from the French General Directorate for Internal Security and Colin Jones from MI6.

Team Leaders are: Electronics, Juan Sanchez; Hair, Paul Thomas; Make up, Mary Smith; clothing, Kelly Johnson; Documents, Carolyn Ashcroft; Jewelry, Sarah Cox and Passports/Travel, Montgomery Collins.

"Underground agents will be Mark Johnston, Nikki Freeman, Craig Johnson and Frank Mc Coy. You will meet them in person but when you see them in public you are expected to either ignore them or act like you're meeting them for the first time or have forgotten having had met them before. Understood?" Everyone shakes their heads.

"There are five primary agents on the ground that will serve as decoys. Aaron Ahrens of France whose parents were German. Aaron holds a dual passport. The second agent will be Sonja Percy of the FBI International Operations Division. Her partner/spouse will be Christopher LaSalle on loan from NCIS. Some of you know Aaron and Sonja from other projects. Agent LaSalle was assigned because he speaks French fluently even if it is with an Alabama twang and he and Agent Percy have shared several assignments in the past while working at NCIS. We did not feel that we had the time to completely groom a new team from scratch to work so closely together so we borrowed Mr. LaSalle for a key piece of the puzzle."

"Agents in the Far East will be Aiko Yoshimura and John Kim also posing as a married couple. We are not sure if we will be in Hong Kong or China, but we want to make sure that we have all of our bases covered."

"Okay Neil, you're up"

"Ladies and gentlemen please turn to page B-1 in your packet.

The topic today ladies and gentlemen is Gold. It is one of the top twelve trafficked item in the world. The primary sources are from the nations of Russia and South Africa to the western nations of Germany, the United States and China. Our mission is to find the primary sources coming out of Hong Kong and terminating in the US and Germany."

What seemed forever began. LaSalle soon realized Percy had been correct there was a lot of information to remember and this was all in English.

"All right, I think that concludes the briefing for this morning. Leave your notebooks in this box. We will reconfigure the room and you can pick them back up at 1300. Remember that this is classified."

"Percy, over here" Chris whispers.

"Stop Chris, someone could see us."

"Who cares we're married remember" he says stepping even closer.

"Chris stop before you get too motivated."

"All right."

Four hours later in the car

"Wow that was deep. How are we going to pull that off" Sonja exclaims?

"Well Mrs. Lafayette I don't see the problem. It will provide perfect cover for us to get a little closer."

"LaSalle your incorrigible" Percy responds with an exasperated look on her face.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asks.

"How about going shopping? "You can stash some of your food at my place for when you are there."

"You're assuming I'm going to spend time there" he says with a raised eyebrow?

"Well, yeah. We have a mission to prepare for."

"All right let's do it."

"Hey that wasn't so bad. I haven't been in a real store for a long time. I'll try a few new foods."

The week went by quickly. Sonja and Chris spent almost every night in his hotel room or her condo quizzing each other or working on financials for the European Union, France and Germany. She was good about keeping him at a distance but did give in to him kissing her on occasions and holding her hand. On week three, however, their handler asked to meet with them.

"Okay you guys, I thought that you were going to work into this naturally but you seem to be keeping each other at arm's length. You are going to be a married couple on this mission. You need to start acting like it. I'm sending you shopping next week here and in NYC. While you will have a two bedroom hotel suite in New York, I expect you to come out of your main hotel room door as a couple."

That weekend the two partners went dancing. LaSalle was reprimanded for holding her too tight as she poked him in the stomach.

"Stop LaSalle. That's too much." Percy snarked.

"What?" he queried as he looked down at her.

"I'm not the only one poking here."

Oh she was right LaSalle realized. "Look Sonja. You must know how I feel about you by now. That was my body responding to my heart and mind being so close to you like this". They walked out to the balcony closely so that LaSalle could calm down.

Their goodbyes however became more difficult to overcome. Twice she shouted at him to get out. She didn't know that he was still on the other side of the door and could hear her panting too.

Sunday afternoon they went to play tennis. It was no match and they just volleyed as a way to let off steam. LaSalle opened the car door for her to get in and bent down to kiss her. She let him and that was that. A horn honked at them and the guy shouted for them to go find a room.

When they got back to her condo Sonja said "just let me out at the curb." Chris knew Sonja Percy enough not to argue. She was in running mode. How far could she run he thought? We worked at the same place.


	6. The Regalia

LaSalle quickly realized that their time with Kelly Johnson had gotten annoying real quick. He and Sonja walked in on an argument the first day between him and their supervisor insisting that he knew exactly what he was doing.

He was adamant that for the most part their "costumes" be off the rack but high end. His experience had shown that there was a high probability that enemy agents would check the labels in their clothes and that custom made clothing or missing labels would raise red flags.

Most of Percy's clothes had to be tailored because she was so short. Neither of them had worn 'real' clothes for a while.

Percy had something to say about every piece that LaSalle picked out. She got way too close too many times. Kelly told them that they needed to quit because they we were beginning to sound like an old married couple which Chris thought was the plan.

The mirrored speech did begin to return which LaSalle saw as a plus. Often while on missions at NCIS Chris marveled at Percy's anticipation of what his next move would be. Surprised by a sound at a door or other noise, Sonja would automatically take an adjoining or complimentary stanch. One day suddenly after a long day in the classroom, he realized how much that he had missed Sonja's corny jokes and comments.

The next week was dedicated to shopping. The first day was spent on clothing. The second day was spent on outwear.

Sonja thought to herself as they rode along in the limo "Oh hell no. Allowing me to do nothing but shop? I could only dream."

Here is the second day she thought as she got to do nothing but shop. Percy had no idea that there could some many coats. The two 'lovebirds' were whisked off to NYC early Wednesday morning. They made a big deal of it. The sales clerk only knew them as the Lafayettes – some high rollers looking for new clothes before they left for Europe.

'Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette' stepped fulling into their roles. While Sonja found Chris enjoying it a little too much it was notable that she had something to say about every shirt that Chris tried on. A touch here and touch there sent electricity through her fingers. Did he just hesitate like he enjoyed my touch she wondered?

Once she came out with a pair of trousers that she thought were too tight. As she stood modeling them, he pinched a seam and said "yeah you might want to go up a size" There was a moment when she tripped on a belt and he rushed to catch her before she hit the floor and then flashed her that LaSalle smile.

Quit Sonja. Don't get ahead of your skis she thought. This is our job. In a few weeks he'll be gone again no matter how much it appears that he is into this.

On Thursday they went to the jewelers. The "company" gave them a budget and allowed them to pick out their own watches and rings.

Sonja noticed that Chris had managed to ease himself toward her as she went to pick out a wedding band. Sonja stopped to look at several wedding sets before she went over to the bands. She found these elegant rings first and modeled them for him. "A girl can dream can't she asked him?" He seemed to smile kindly, but also seemed unusually quiet.

Percy finally picked out a band. LaSalle ended up getting the male version of the same ring. After that she moved over to select some necklaces and earrings. Sonja looked up to see LaSalle talking to the manager and then they shook hands.

"What was that about" she asked?

"Oh I was just thanking him for working with us." LaSalle responded.

Chris called her over later to help him pick out a couple of watches, a tie clip and cuff links. One pair had his initials on them. As she picked up a pair he whispered into her ear that she had great taste.

All finished they went next door to the Custom Milliner which Christopher called it or a plain ole hat shop that she would call them and selected hats. Now I can wear a hat she thought! Chris laughed having a called her Princess Kate. He reminded Percy of an old actor named Humphrey Bogart that she had seen in black and white movies.

Sonja was not sure how she could be tired from shopping but she was getting there. They stayed downtown to eat and took an Limo back to the hotel.

Percy showered to get the New York grit off her. She allowed her mind to wander wondering just what might be going on in the next room. This is getting too deep she thought. She formulated her own plan to put an end to the tension. She quietly exited the suite and went downstairs to the gift shop. Blue or black she wondered with night gowns in hand? She couldn't decide so she just bought them both. Smiling on her way back to the suite, she continued to plan a night that neither of them would forget.


	7. Upping the Game

LaSalle was frustrated at Sonja knowing that she was still playing the game of cat and mouse. He observed that she would allow him to get just so close and then mange to make it clear that she wasn't going any further at that particular moment. He got tired of the cold showers.

Their handler called them into her office and handed them tickets for the theatre for Friday night. Irritated, he must have given her 'that look' and she reacted quite curtly. "Look Mr. Lafayette you're on the clock 24/7 unless you intend to put in for a leave for the weekend."

"Not this weekend but in a couple more" he replied. "I'll have the leave slip on your desk Monday morning" he said as he snatched the tickets out of her hand.

Sonja responds "thank you" trying to be the diplomat. "Come on LaSalle, she just doing her job" she told him.

"Well I was hoping to go someplace and scope out some women that night".

"Do you mean get lucky" Sonja says and rolls her eyes at him?

As they left work Friday afternoon Sonja thinks out loud "I wonder if I have time to take a nap. Maybe not. I forgot that I have to get my hair done."

"So what are you wearing?" LaSalle asks.

"That black sheathe" she replies.

"Interesting."

"What does that mean?"

"I was just wondering where you carry your gun with something that tight on."

"We have our techniques" Percy respond laughing. "Remind me again what time you want me ready."

"I'll be there at 6:45. The curtain goes up at 8:00."

_Later that evening _

"Hey you clean up real nice" Sonja tells LaSalle.

"Well these shoes are too tight. I think I'll bring my own tux back when we go to Alabama next weekend"

"We" she inquires looking perplexed.

"Yes, we Sonja. I want to go see Cade. Half of our conversations on the phone revolves around you. I would hate to have to explain how I left you here and came without you."

"Hey just set your go bag over there" she tells him.

"Explain something to me Sonja" LaSalle says with a befuddled look on his face.

"What?"

"How do you get all of that hair into that little bitty knot on top of your head?"

"Practice dear."

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Back up Chris" Percy says with one finger pointed to his chest. "We're on a schedule."

"Then why would you speak to me like that when you know it turns me on."

"What doesn't turn you on LaSalle?"

"That's your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yes, you shouldn't be so sexy."

"Here, help me with this" LaSalle says as he struggles to comfortably wear the bow tie. "Whose big idea was this anyway?"

"They explained that Chris. They want us to be seen. That reminds me Mr. Lafayette - grab the keys for the Benz. They are hanging over there by the back door. "

"Alright Mrs. Lafayette, I'm ready, how about you?"

"Certainly dahling." Sonja responds. "Oh wait a minute go ahead, I forgot a bracelet. I'll be right down." Sonja quickly shuts the door and runs to her bedroom and retrieves some items which she quickly puts into LaSalle's 'go bag'.

_Three hours later._

"I can't believe that you fell asleep!"

"Look I was tired. I was up half the night working on those investments. Why do we have to learn the Tokyo market anyway when we're going to Germany and France."

"You know why. Just in case we end up tracking people in Hong Kong.

"So do you want me to drive or are you awake enough?"

"Well Mrs. Lafayette if you want to drive, I'll let you"

"Here take this off" she she reaches for his bow tie.

"Well Mrs. Lafayette you do care!"

"Come on Butch. Let's get out of here so I can take these shoes off."

Back at her condo LaSalle asks Percy "Hey can you get me my keys? I must have left them in your purse."

"No you put them in your go bag. It's over here by the fridge" she responds.

"Wait, stay right there. I'll be right back. Hey I was trying to figure out which one of these to put one asks as she returns. Do you prefer one?"

"Well this is a real surprise" LaSalle says as Sonja holds up two negligees.

"How about neither one" LaSalle responds with his classic grin.

"Pick one and I'll put it on."

"The blue one."

"Okay, I'll be right back. You still have a couple of beers in the fridge."

"Hey Percy, I know these aren't my sweats" LaSalle says as she reappears.

"Well, Yes. I thought that you would need something to sleep in tonight. I snuck them out of your room last night."

"Sonja, I don't that I need another drink. Come here." They wrote their own production that night. For months they had held each other at arm's length. Neither of them could say that it wasn't worth the wait. They didn't even bother getting dressed on Saturday. Having a restaurant across the street came in handy. Sonja had planned everything well and even had cash on hand to tip the delivery boy.

They had banana cream pie after dinner. LaSalle found a better use of the whipped cream that ended up with more cream up on their bodies than in their stomachs.

As they lay in bed later Sunday afternoon, Sonja spoke up "Hey I was thinking since we have a short day tomorrow, why don't we stop by your hotel room and pack up everything and bring all your stuff here? You're here most of the time anyway."

"Are you sure City Mouse" he says as he looks her straight in the eyes?

"Yes it looks like we're in it for a while."

Chris pulls her close and says "look you need to be sure. This is a big step and I don't want to mess up what we could have by moving too fast. You know that you don't like being rushed."

"Look Chris. I have been away from you too long. We put 'us' off for a long time. Anyway it will help us get into a routine. We're supposed to have been married for five years."

"Yeah that sounds about right. I need to practice doing this and this…" as he found new places on her neck to explore.


	8. The Secret

"Do you have everything?

"Sure, you do know that I know how to pack right" Sonja replies tersely?

"That's not what meant. I want you to be comfortable too. Well, let's go that's the car service" he say as his phone dings.

"So tell me about the farm" Sonja asks.

"My father bought it for Rose as a wedding present. It's a working farm:"

"What does that mean?"

"They breed horses and raise crops primarily corn, barley and wheat. They also have a stand of peach trees and grow hay and oats for the horses. I'm sure that you will love it. You'll have access to the pool too."

The flight was uneventful. Rose sent a car for them with a fully stocked bar.

"Christopher darling, it's good to see you" Rose says as she hugs his neck. "And welcome dear" as she turns to Percy."

"Sonja Percy ma'am."

"As I told you, Sonja and I work together" Chris speaks up.

"Excuse me." Kent takes the bags up Rose says as she turns to her butler. "I'm guessing the pink one belongs to Miss. Sonja. Put them into Miss Kitt's room please."

"Christopher I didn't know if you had eaten. Can Marie fix you something lighter or warm up the pot roast that we had for dinner."

"Rose you know that I would never turn down Marie's pot roast. I had told Kent that Sonja was vegan."

"Yes, we have food for her. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up while Marie gets your food ready. Nice meeting you Miss Sonja."

Chris takes Percy's hand as they climb up the stairs. "Here Sonja." Chris says. "This is my sister's room. You can change if you want. I think that I'll just put on a clean shirt. It will just be the two of us eating. We could eat in my room if you prefer."

"No, downstairs will be fine" she replies.

As Sonja closes the door, she finds that all of her clothing had been put away. There were beautiful yellow roses on her dresser. How sweet of Chris she thought. She was impressed that he remembered that they were her favorites.

Sonja and Chris found the dining table sat elegantly in candle light when they came back downstairs. Sonja audibly gasped "Oh Chris, it's beautiful.

"I wanted to make this a memorable event Chris says."

"What?"

"You're meeting my family for the first time."

"By the way, Miss Rose was hoping that you would join her for some 'girl time', her words, tomorrow. I hope that you will go Sonja. You deserve some down time. I always see you living and working in a man's world. There is nothing wrong with being pampered. I noted you like frilly things too. Enjoy being around her and momma these next two days, okay?"

They look up to see Marie bringing in their dessert.

Finished with dinner Chris asked Sonja if she wanted to go upstairs or have a few more drinks around the pool.

"Let's go on upstairs" she replied. "It's been a long day. I would like to take a shower."

Chris took probably the shortest shower in his life. He was waiting for Sonja when she came out of her shower. "Don't bother" she jumps "getting dressed. Just come on over here".

"You're very presumptuous Agent LaSalle" Sonja replies playfully"

"Well I was just hoping to get lucky."

"Give me a minute Romeo" she says as she steps back into the adjoining bathroom. Safely in his arms Christopher reminded Sonja of just why she wanted to be with him.

Saturday was long. The secretary brought lunch in and the next thing LaSalle knew it was 6 p.m. "We need to wrap this up Rachel. Rose is expecting me for sit down dinner."

"I'm disappointed Christopher. I was hoping to show you off at the club."

"You know I'm seeing Sonja" he responded with some irritation in his voice.

"Chris I hear that you have had a lot women in New Orleans."

"Sonja is special Rachel. Just leave it alone."

Chris meets Sonja coming down the stairs as he walks in the door. She greets him with a broad smile and offers to go back upstairs with him. "No, you go on into the library and be charming. I'll be down in a minute. Wait a minute Cinderella. You have a tag sticking out he says as he pokes back into the shoulder of her dress. I thought that dress looked new."

_30 minutes later_

"Hello Christopher, how did your day go" Rose asks with interest.

"We had a lot to finish up the transfer of the plant."

"Well, I asked Rachel if she wanted to join us but she begged off saying that she had papers to file."

LaSalle grinned at Percy and took her hand as they all walked down to the dining room.

Later at the pool Chris suggested to Sonja that they take a bike to his momma's house tomorrow.

"I don't know Chris. Don't you think that we should be a little careful? We have no idea when we will be leaving the country."

They took the bike anyway ending the afternoon at his mother's after visiting Cade.

After dinner, Chris suggested that they walk down to the creek. "You know Sonja, I have had a lot of time to think about you since you left New Orleans. I regretted letting you leave without telling you that really did not want you to go. Now I can't see ever letting you leave me again."

"Here sit here on this log" he says as he points to it. "Sonja Percy" he says as he is kneeling down, "you are my heart. I want to be with you always. I do not want to pretend that you are my wife. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I want to awaken to your smile every morning. I want you to bare my children. I want you by my side every day. Will you marry me?"

Through her tears, Sonja says "yes".

LaSalle pulls out a box with her rings inside "oh Chris" she exclaims as she sees the very same set that she admired when we were hunting rings for Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette. He puts both rings on her finger and after she admires them places the wedding band back into the box.

"Look we have a three day weekend in two weeks. We don't have to be in the SKIF until 1 p.m. on Monday. Let's go to the court house first thing Monday morning and get a marriage license and come back and get married in two weeks. We can catch the 9:45 flight back to D.C."

"Sounds like a plan" Sonja says as she plants one on him.

They made it back on Monday as planned.

"Hey Tammy."

"Hey Christopher what's up?"

"Hey I wondered if you wanted to join Percy and me at the farm in two weeks. We have that three day weekend coming up. Things are kind of getting lousy and Sonja wanted to see you" he lied."

"Well let me check with Pride to make sure."

"Oh and Tammy, bring something 'After Five.' A dress would be best."

"A dress, are you serious LaSalle?"

"Humor me Tammy" he says.

_Two weeks later_

What's this Chris" as she looks out the door to see the limo again? We just got here?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you. I asked Tammy to come down for our ceremony. Her plane lands in 45 minutes."

"Chris LaSalle you are always full of surprises. Thank you so much Sonja says as she wraps her arms around his neck."

Sonja greets Tammy at the Airport.

"Hey Percy you're alone" Tammy Gregorio asked puzzled?

"Yeah. I kind of wanted to talk to you alone. We didn't tell you the whole story. Chris and I are getting secretly married tomorrow" Sonja explains.

"What? Why keep it a secret?"

"We don't know what they would say so we're just going to do it. We really do want you here, but we also thought that someone should have documentation in case something happens to one of us."

"Oh Sonja make sure that I hug you when we get out of the car."

Early Saturday afternoon Chris' childhood friend married them. Sonja didn't know when she had ever been that ecstatic. A lady in town somehow found the gown that she wanted in just three days. She said there are very few size 2 brides and the manufacturer nearly gave it to her for the shipping cost. After she steamed it out for Sonja all it took was two seams in the back for a perfect fit. With her three inch heels it was perfect. Hat or veil? Hard choice. She finally chose an elbow length veil.

Chris said that he was happy that Cade had a lucid day. The sun shone so beautiful. One of the ponies ran into the camera shot making it an amazing photo.

The time came in the ceremony for them to say their vows to each other. Christoper went first.

"Sonja, I can't put my finger on the minute that I began to love you. I told momma that it was the day when you got on that tug with King. The first day I met you in the clinic, I had tried to look beyond that smirk. On the levy I realized you were a real spark and every day since you have tried to prove that to me. Your kind words and love and concern at my personal loss helped me return to the life of the living. You took me to task when I deserved it and you loved on me as a sister when I needed you. While we tried to work on cracking through your tough exterior, I saw you open your heart of friendship to Brody and Gregorio making us all a real team. Today I am promising you that I will never leave you until you prove to my heart that you don't want me anymore. I look forward to loving only you, growing old with you and bringing new life together into this world. While others may address us as City Mouse and Country Mouse or Butch and Sundance, I will always address you as my beloved one and wife."

Sonja had determined that when the time came for her to say her vows to Chris that she would not cry. She straight forwardly say to Chris "since I was a little girl, I had dreamed that I would marry Prince Charming and God sent me you. Few women work side by side their husband and fewer women have actually put their life into his hands. I appreciate how you have been a loyal friend to me and our team while at NCIS. I loved seeing you interact with the children at the hospital. I enjoy watching you as you cheer on your 'Bama teams and as you chow down on any dish from a 'Nola restaurant. I am thankful that you saw in me someone that you could love and be a husband to. I promise you to continue to allow our relationship to grow and I look forward to the future as we expand our family and grow old together. I love you Christopher LaSalle and I will do my best to honor our marriage and our life together."

They 'stayed' overnight in a cabin at the top of the hill. Tammy snuck into town and bought her this amazing gown and matching robe. She knew that Sonja had bought Chris lounge PJs with a Lafayette striped robe that they had seen while buying their wardrobe a few weeks back. They thought that they looked too good to take their clothes off.

They were awakened early by the horses. Chris thought maybe there was a big cat somewhere but they never saw one.

They met Tammy for breakfast on Monday morning then Tammy and LaSalle went for a quick nine holes. By the time they got back, Sonja had them all packed.

After a quick shower, all three of them headed to the airport. Sonja and Tammy clung to each other like long last sisters. Chris thought that she must have sensed that something deep was going on. Of course she had no idea that they were heading to Europe in nine short days.

The newlyweds flew right into 'National' without a problem. They only had to unpack since Marie had washed all of their clothing while they were at breakfast.

LaSalle was tired from the round of golf and woke up to a huffy new wife on Tuesday morning. "Not quite the bridal night I envisioned Mr. Lafayette" Sonja spouts off! Red faced, Chris promised his new bride that he would make it up to her that night.

They returned later than we thought that they would that evening and were both exhausted mentally and physically.

Sonja noticed that Chris had left his shaving kit in the bathroom that morning as they quickly dressed and made their way to the office building. As she went to set the bag on his side of the countertop, she observed that his leather cord necklace with his Saint Christopher's medal was hanging out the side. She removed the medallion and zipped the bag shut.

"Hey Country Mouse" she says as she comes into the bedroom. "I sat your shaving kit on the other side of the countertop. You left your medal in there" she says as she hands it to him.

Chris had a funny look on his face before he spoke. "This is from my past life with another woman Sonja. Thank you but I think I should put it away."

Sonja looked back at him with all the love she could muster. "No Christopher. If you ever take this off again, it needs to be because you want to not because you feel you have to. I know how much you loved Savannah and I know that this was her last gift to you."

At those words he pulled her close and quietly wept. Sonja's words that day only confirmed that he had made the right choice in choosing this woman as his mate. He took the cord from her and picked up his wedding ring off the dresser and placed it on the cord as well. Since they had decided not to disclose their marriage to anyone else except Tammy he would not be wearing his real wedding ring in public.

Christopher was unusually quiet that night. Sonja could barely breathe as he pulled her closer to him than she ever remembered. In spite of the discomfort she quickly fell asleep only to be awakened when he released his grip and got up out of the bed.

"What honey" she asked?

"I was just thinking Sonja".

"What's that Chris"?

"I was wondering how I could have been so fortunate to have met and loved two wonderful women in one lifetime."

"You were just lucky I guess. I know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Now come back to bed Butch."


	9. Jeopardy

The final days in their preparation passed by quickly. Their U.S. handler told them she was impressed at how realistic their intimacy came across. "Who said we we're acting?" Sonja retorted. She laughed and then they did too.

Those last days in the States were heaven to them. They could show their love to each other freely without questioning eyes. More than one person told them how great they looked together and how well they were 'selling' that they were a couple.

They took an afternoon United flight out of Dulles. Eight hours later, they landed at Rhein-Main airport in Frankfurt. Most Germans speak English due to the long time presence of American troops in the former West Germany. The Germans appreciated the fact that when Americans tried to speak their language but the LaSalle's were happy to be able to converse in English.

They met their German partner the next day. Aaron Ahrens was born in France. His mother had escaped Auschwitz and his father lived through the horror of Buchenwald. Aaron's father was a doctor. After war the family went to France where Aaron learned French fluently. His parents only spoke German in the home when he was a child.

Fortunately the LaSalle's had access to a number of secure facilities in country since there were so many American bases throughout the country so staying in touch with their superiors and personal support was not a problem.

Sonja and Christopher managed to "christen" every hotel room that they rented in Germany. Sonja told Chris one day that she wondered who gets a 45 day paid honeymoon."

The mission progressed along and it was time to move into a more dangerous portion of the operation. Chris and Sonja finally decided that they needed to tell someone in their chain of command about their legal arrangement. They had prearranged for Tammy to send the Director a secure message after they sent her one saying "now is the time". They spoke to him on the screen two days later. If looks could kill then they knew that they would both be dead. He only mentioned that they needed to stay focused on the mission and that they would meet when we were back in country.

The dominoes in Germany also began to fall. They finally reached the lieutenant in the operation who was in Hong Kong. Sonja and Chris were set up in an apartment in an area where a lot of westerners' families lived. Mrs. Lafayette was known for her furs.

Aaron had flown into Hong Kong two days after them. They had all been there two weeks when Chris arranged a face to face meeting with the MI6 operative. With their plans confirmed, Chris headed back to meet with Aaron at their flat. He stopped to get some flowers to surprise his wife with.

LaSalle knew something was wrong as soon as he came through the door. Sonja greeted him way too enthusiastically by calling him the wrong name. "Hey City Mouse, looks like you forgot the wine."

"Oh my" he respond as he planted his feet. "I guess I did. So who's our guest?"

"Aaron's friend. She met him on his flight the other day." Aaron had been clear that he did not know anyone in Hong Kong except the M16 agent that he had just left so LaSalle was left wondering who this mystery woman was.

"I forgot what you were cooking."

"Just some big old meatballs you know how I love them."

Now he knew something was wrong. Sonja doesn't eat meat. "So what else would you need honey" he asks.

"Let me think. Oh, by the way" Sonja says. "King called while you were out. The kids were with him tonight CJ & Emily."

"What's up with the kids" he asks suspiciously.

"I guess Emily has a new boyfriend. He works at that new bar 'The Veranda'. You know that dump." The veranda is what King calls his sleeping porch and Sonja doesn't call Pride 'King'. Okay, there are three of them down here and one more upstairs LaSalle summarizes. "CJ says he's taking care of Sabastian for us just fine.

"Sabastian is a bulldog we have Aaron" Sonja says. Bulldog is what Sonja called her gun. "I was always tripping over it. He would always brush against my leg." That meant Sonja had her gun strapped to her thigh. "We had a cat too. Comet hated the dog"

"Yeah I had a cat at one time too. Stayed on my nerves too. Always hiding someplace." Aaron chimes in So Aaron remembers that we have a gun under the sink.

"How many bottles Sonja" LaSalle asks.

"Three should be okay." She has three clips of ammo. LaSalle started for the door.

"No kiss good bye for you wife" she asks?

"Oh new love" Aaron says. Just as Chris went to grab Sonja, she turns and they turn the table over. Aaron dove for the sink as a shot rings out. Sonja fires at the bedroom door hitting one of the gunmen as the other one came out of the bathroom. Aaron nailed him. LaSalle got the woman at the table before she could get to her gun. Suddenly the fourth gun man burst through the window guns a blazing. His gun jams and just as Sonja stood up he pulled out a hand gun and turned her way. Aaron threw himself on Sonja and took the rounds intended for her. LaSalle shot the fourth guy with everything that he had left.

LaSalle rushes to Aaron's side and saw what appeared to be a fatal wound in his chest. "Thank you Aaron he cried out. "Thank you for saving my wife." As LaSalle held him, he slipped away from this earth.

Suddenly Sonja's ear piece started up with chatter. "Lafayette we're coming in."

"MI6 is here" Sonja said as Chris turns his attention back to Aaron.

It didn't take long for the medical personal to arrive but he knew it was too late. Chris pulled Sonja into his arms as they took Aaron's body way.


	10. Reality Check

With the mission over, it was time to go home. Home. The job had allowed them to become even closer. Those on the operation also thought that they were actually married. Their D. C. handler told them that she thought they deserved acting awards remembering back to one specific fitting that Chris had. Kelly Johnson said that he was ready to put Sonja out of the fitting room at her constant negative comments about the fit, colors and the style of every piece of clothing on the racks of clothes selected for LaSalle.

Christopher and Sonja endured a long three day debrief. The Mission Director commended them for a great job but they were deflated at losing a trusted team member.

Sonja broke down recounting the incident where their associate Aaron was killed in the shootout in their flat. He certainly saved Sonja's life that day. As he died in LaSalle's arms the last words he heard came from Chris mouth was "thank you for saving my wife." LaSalle knew that he died without knowing that Sonja was the most precious thing in the world to him. The LaSalles would always remember what he did for them and would later name their daughter Erin after him.

The LaSalles managed to ignore the elephant in the room for another week. What were they going to do? They, rather Chris, had a meeting with the Director that he was not looking forward to.

The Director was quit pissed at LaSalle but in the end but left him in temporary duty status to the FBI unit under one condition - LaSalle had to fly to New Orleans and tell King personally face to face. The conversation did not go well. King had no idea what the mission that LaSalle was assigned to involved. He was stunned to learn that Chris not only had a new wife but that it was Sonja. He had tried to link their former issue with the two of us.

"Is that why Sonja left the team?"

"Yes partially" LaSalle reponds.

"And Chris that's why you had the rough patch where you wouldn't/couldn't work together? Tammy knew didn't she?"

"Yes" he replied.

"I wondered why she kept telling me to give it some time, but it kept getting worse" King comments.

The movers came and packed up the house. One condition that LaSalle had for relocating to D.C. was that he had to live on the water. Sonja dreaded the idea of possibly losing the house to a storm. He helped her resolve it through purchasing a second chest like the gun closet. It was waterproof and he placed it on the second floor secured to a joist and housed the negatives, data cards and albums from their wedding in it. He planned to add photos and other memorabilia as their life together progressed. The house was also elevated above the possible storm surge.

Chris thought that he had a lot of stuff but compared to what Sonja had purchased he was beaten hands down. They had found a beautiful two story home with a mother in law apartment built over the garage.

The LaSalles were barely unpacked and had decided to head to Niagara Falls on Tuesday to get some rest when suddenly Sonja's business cell rang. Chris was not sure who had the worse look on their face.

"What" he asked as she returned to the room?

"We have to go in Monday to see Ellie"

"Wait, we're on leave."

"We're on leave.

"You're not in Kansas anymore Country Mouse."

Sonja insisted that her husband drive. Chris hated the traffic he thought to himself. "Time to make friends with the train system" he muttered.

"Good morning agent LaSalle, agent Percy. We're getting ready to make some major changes around here. We will be upgrading your security clearance to Top Secret Agent LaSalle. I want you to take a few minutes and look at what is required. Take the rest of today and contact those persons who will need to provide input to the investigators. I can't tell you anything else. Oh, and by the way, have a good vacation."

Relieved they still left in wonder speculating what could be instore for 'Mr. and Mrs. Lafayette'.


	11. Etecetera

"So am I really pregnant?"

"Yes Mrs. LaSalle. You look to be about three months along. The nurse will be back in a few minutes to bring you some information about your care the next six months and your prescription for pre-natal vitamins."

A baby? Finally, a baby! Christopher will be thrilled Sonja thought.

She hurried toward home to tell her husband after she made a couple of stops.

"Can you wrap it" she asked the stunned clerk?

"I don't know, let me ask my boss."

"Of course we can wrap it ma'am" the supervisor assured her. "And you would like it delivered" he inquired.

"Yes, that would be perfect! Is 7 p.m. too late?"

"No, we are open until 9 p.m. I'll bring it by myself as I head home."

Next? Order dinner. Sonja was the first to admit that she still could not cook meat the way Chris liked it. She had found a restaurant the first month that she was in D.C. that had Iowa beef.

Upon arriving at the house Sonja stopped to set the table with her best dishes before she went in to take a quick shower.

It wasn't fifteen minutes that she heard Chris come thru the door. "Hi honey" she said. "I thought we would eat in tonight. Why don't you catch a quick shower? I laid out a shirt and trousers for you on the bed. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, Sonja LaSalle what are you up to" Chris asked with a gleam in his eye?

"I just want to show you how much I love you Country Mouse. Why would I have to be up to something"?

"I'm not so sure but you still have a tendency to catch me off guard every once in a while."

Sonja walked back into the kitchen to put Chris' champagne to chill. She spent some thought on how she would not spill the beans by not drinking alcohol with him. She finally decided that she would have two different bottles in the fridge. Then she would pour the drinks into their bride and groom glasses and immediately know which one was hers without the alcohol but also not raise Chris' scrutiny.

The dinner was wonderful. After she rinsed off the dishes, she put on a Bonnie Raitt CD who was one of Chris' favorite singers. As they danced the doorbell rang. Sonja took off toward the door to beat Chris and spoke over her shoulder for him to refill his glass.

She thanked the store manager and tried to tip him but he wouldn't have it. "Hey Country Mouse, there's a box here for you" She yelled back into to the living room.

"Me? I didn't order anything" Chris answered looking puzzled.

"Well maybe you did and you just forgot.

It took Chris a few moments to drag the box over to the sofa and find the box cutters. Sonja saw that immediate question on his face as it took him a few seconds to realize what was actually in the package then heard him holler that damn Alabama exclamation of 'yoo hoo'. With tears streaming down his face he said "really City Mouse? You're really going to have a baby?"

"Looks like it Papa LaSalle" she replied. At those words Chris lifted her in his arms and twirled them both around then kissed her hard.

"Chris? What are you doing" she asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt?

"Well, I never knowingly made love to a pregnant woman before. I just thought I would try it out."

Their son Dylan King LaSalle was born six months later. Sonja stayed home for three months and then benched her own self for nine more. Chris took an overseas assignment when Dylan was five months old. Crying in his beer one night in Tele Vive he swore that he would never do that again. It was the first time that he and Sonja had been apart for more than three days in six years

Their daughter Erin was born three years later. They asked Aaron's sister to be her godmother.

The LaSalles had chosen well in the purchase of their home. Both of their children excelled in the class room at fine schools. Dylan graduated as the Salutatorian and accepted a full scholarship at Harvard. After a year at Oxford, he returned to attend Harvard Law.

Erin did her pre-med at UNC at Chapel Hill and then attended the Mayo Clinic School of Medicine. Having all her future financial needs met through her trust fund from the sale of LaSalle oil shares that her grandmother had kept hidden from her ex-husband, Erin planned on practicing at one of the military hospitals in D.C. or the Army Medical Center at Fort Sam Houston, Texas. It pleased them both that her passion was to help America's wounded warriors.

Sonja and Chris probably could have worked into their sixties but decided to return to the warm waters of Alabama earlier than most. After helping them to raise their children, Momma LaSalle wanted to spend her last days at her farm. They built a new home on a rise of land on the north side of the property. Chris could see the island from the porch where he and his brother Cade spent so many hours on as boys. Chris dredged a channel allowing him to get his boat out to the open water.

Erin found a research project in her mental health rotation that had some promising papers on the condition of her Uncle Cade. He was able to get into a trial and responded well to the initial treatment. Now living on his own about 30 miles from their momma, he made it weekly down to see Chris and their sister.

Christopher thought that Sonja really wanted a third child but felt guilty of all the time she spent away from their first two children. Tammy suggested that she volunteer at the high school ROTC program near them. Soon their house was overrun by teenagers. Chris was also rewarded with some new hunting buddies. He realized that some them would learn from tracking animals and that the skill would come in handy for future service in the military or law enforcement.

Years later a new wave of babies invaded their lives. There were five LaSalles and many others from their ROTC brood.


	12. Broken Hearted

Erin had insisted that he come to their house for Easter dinner. After a week Christopher was finally able to convince her that he needed to go home. He needed to be near her. He knew that neither Erin nor Dylan could understand that.

His oldest nephew picked him at the airport and took his bags to his room when he got back to the house. He quickly went to the desk drawer and retrieved his truck keys. Once in town, he waited for the young Tom Smith to go to the flower case and find the six yellow roses that he bought nearly every week.

Once at Sonja's grave he gingerly removed the dead flowers in the vase that was built into the headstone. Now months later the tears were still close to the surface and even at that moment came spilling out of his eyes. The children had bought the watering can he held in his hand for Sonja on a long forgotten Mother's Day. He could remember the joy in their faces when she opened the box that it came in.

He slowly walked back to the house and found himself sitting in a familiar spot. He took out one of the albums and began looking at photos from their life together. Chris had to go the library and look at photos every time he came from her grave. He found one of Sonja in the yellow canary dress that Brody found of her when she first started at NCIS which brought a slight smile to his face.

Her sudden death had surprised them all. They had learned about fifteen years before that she had picked up a parasite somewhere. The doctors were never sure just where but Chris always wondered if it was the day she jumped into the water with a suspect hiding from a drug lord. He and Brody were so relieved when they were able to take out the bad guys before they could shoot them and King reached down and pulled her out of the water.

He missed her dearly he thought and looked forward to joining his City Mouse someday. "Look Butch, don't fret" she had told him one day. "Let's just plan our adventures one day at a time, find a new place to make love each day and fall asleep in each other's arms every night."

They were in Paris on assignment one day when Christopher entered a conversation with a woman in French. "You and your amour look so happy." She asked him how long that they had been together. Chris had to think before he responded

"12 years, we had 'Retrouvailles' " he responded.

She smiled and retorted "I'm glad that you found each other again."

"What did you say to her Chris" Sonja asked? The word _Retrouvailles_ means 'The happiness of meeting again after a long time.' You know like of a romantic reunion." he responded.

Well it's bed time LaSalle thought with dread in his heart. "I miss you my sweet Sonja" he said out loud as he turned out the light.


End file.
